Passeio na Neve
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: ONESHOT: Rukia não sabia como era a neve, ela nunca tinha visto, já que na SS não havia neve nem Natal. Ichigo já havia contado a ela a história do Natal, mas como em Karakura quase não nevava, acabou esquecendo de contar esse detalhe a pequena.


[ONESHOT] **Passeio na Neve** - By Stéfani [xxKasuRukiC]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Manhã de Domingo, 25 de Dezembro. 09h**

- Baixinha!? Baixinha, acorda!! – Dizia uma voz em um tom doce.  
- I-Ichigo..?! *bocejo* – Respondia com uma voz sonolenta.  
- Yo, ohayou baixinha ^^ Vem, se arruma que eu quero te levar a um lugar hoje. – Dizia Ichigo super animado.  
- Ohayou moranguinho – sorria ela enquanto levantava – pra onde você vai me levar?  
- Surpresa! ^^

***

**Flashback**

**Sábado, 24 de Dezembro. 23h**

Ichigo e Rukia estavam no quarto do garoto, enquanto suas irmãs já estavam dormindo e seu pai estava assistindo ao final do jogo de futebol.

- Ichigo, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – dizia Rukia.  
- Faz – disse o garoto, enquanto lia seu mangá.  
- Como é a neve? – Rukia falou e seguiu até o garoto, olhando-o nos olhos a poucos centímetros do seu rosto, com os seus olhos azuis deixando-o hipnotizado e, ao mesmo tempo, um pouco corado.  
- A-a neve é, bem – se afastando um pouco da garota, ainda corado – ela é branca, como se fosse algodão, só que gelada. – "Cuma? O que eu to falando?" Pensava o garoto enquanto seu coração acelerava. – Porque a pergunta, Rukia?  
- Bem, - respondia ela enquanto olhava para o céu estrelado – lá na Soul Society não temos neve, e nem Natal. E aqui no Mundo dos Humanos, só estão falando disso.. as pessoas ficaram mais felizes após anunciarem a chegada do Natal, e com a neve, parece que ficaram mais felizes ainda – a pequena garota continua encarando o céu, com seus olhos azuis agora trêmulos.  
- Você gostaria de ver a neve, baixinha? – perguntou o garoto.  
- Hai! – a morena virou-se rapidamente para o ruivo com aqueles olhos hipnotizantes brilhando como nunca o havia visto antes, e deu um belo sorriso.  
- Então tá, prometo te levar pra ver a neve. – sorriu o garoto encarando-a nos olhos, corando.  
- Arigato, moranguinho! – disse Rukia, pulando e abraçando o garoto, que cada vez corava mais.  
- E-eh, Rukia, acho que já tá tarde, tá na hora de dormir [..] – dizia o garoto enquanto seu coração acelerava ainda mais, tentando sair daquela situação.  
- Hai! – dizia Rukia, se afastando do garoto.

Rukia levantou-se e foi direto para a porta, mas antes de abri-la, virou-se e encarou o garoto:

- Ichigo, - dizia ela.  
- Fala baixinha – respondeu ele.  
- S-será que, eu, bem, eu.. posso dormir aqui hoje? – gaguejou a morena, olhando pra baixo um pouco corada.  
- T-tudo bem – respondeu ele, corando também.  
- Arigato, moranguinho!! – e com um sorriso nos olhos, se dirigiu ao guarda-roupa do garoto.

**Fim do Flashback**

Ichigo a esperava na sala, enquanto assistia um pouco de TV. Quando de repente, lembrou que tinha comprado um presente de Natal para Rukia, e resolveu dar à ela durante o passeio. Subiu para o quarto, pegou uma pequena caixinha azul e botou no bolso, voltando para a sala.

- Ichigo, estou pronta, vamos? – Rukia disse ao garoto, com um belo sorriso no rosto.  
- V-vamos. - Ichigo a olhou paralisando, ela estava linda, mas do que o normal. De repente, sente um leve toque em sua mão, quando vê, era Rukia que o carregava para a porta. Ele se solta da mão dela, enquanto tapava os olhos da garota.

- Ichigo, o que você tá fazendo? u_ú – Disse Rukia meio que assustada.  
- Surpresa ^^ - falou o garoto de cabelos alaranjados, rindo.

Ichigo levou Rukia até uma pequena praça ali perto. Os bancos e os brinquedos estavam cobertos por neve. Havia neve por toda a praça, lentamente, Ichigo foi tirando suas mãos dos olhos de Rukia. Ela, foi abrindo suavemente seus olhos, e deu um suspiro.

- Gostou? – perguntou Ichigo.  
- H-hai *--------* - Rukia abriu um enorme sorriso enquanto seus olhos azuis brilhavam cada vez mais. – Arigato Ichigo!! – se dirigiu ao garoto e lhe deu um forte abraço. Ichigo agora corava cada vez mais.  
- N-não f-foi na-nada, baixinha. – Ichigo gaguejava, retribuindo o abraço à pequena. – Rukia eu, eu tenho uma coisa pra você.  
- O que é, moranguinho? – a garota que acabara de soltar-se dele, perguntou.  
- Feliz Natal, baixinha. – disse o garoto entregando uma caixinha azul a ela. – Espero que goste.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Que kawaii _ Arigato, Ichigo!! – falou a garota, que acabara de ganhar um lindo colar com um pingente de coelho e uma presilha com o mesmo. Sem mais pensar, Rukia pula em direção á Ichigo, dando-lhe um abraço, mas fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão.

Os dois fixam o olhar um no do outro, ela, olhando para os olhos cor de mel de Ichigo, ele, olhando para aquele mar infinito que eram os olhos de Rukia. Sentiram o coração um do outro acelerar mais e mais. Não havia mais ninguém naquela praça, só os dois. O frio já não importava mais, a vontade deles era de parar aquele momento e ficar assim pra sempre. Seus rostos foram se aproximando, seus olhos fixando cada vez mais, nada poderia estragar aquele momento. Quando finalmente seus lábios se encontraram. E então, um beijo doce e apaixonado foi nascendo. Seus sentimentos falavam mais alto, esqueceram por um minuto que ela era uma shinigami, e ele um humano.

Só se separaram quando um certo "ser" desprezível chegou N/A: é, você mesmo i.i não, você não é bem vindo Sr Ar u_ú Então, Rukia sai de cima de Ichigo N/A: não levem a mal :3 e vira seu rosto, encarando o chão, Ichigo levanta e a encara, sem saber o que dizer.

- G-gomen, Ichigo. – dizia a morena que ainda olhava o chão.  
- Não tem o que se desculpar, baixinha. – e com uma voz meiga N/A: aiiiin *----* kawaii Ichigo pegou no rosto da baixinha, virando-o para si. – Rukia, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa – falou encarando-a, corando no mesmo instante.  
- I-Ichi.. – Rukia mal pode terminar de falar quando Ichigo sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
- Eu te amo, baixinha. – encarou-a nos olhos.  
- .. – Rukia tentava dizer algo, mas sua voz não saia, seus olhos azuis haviam ficado trêmulos, sentiu apenas seu coração disparar e os lábios de Ichigo cada vez mais perto. Podendo já, sentir a sua respiração.

Ichigo deu um leve beijo em Rukia, a mesma o correspondeu, então abraçando o garoto.

- Eu também te amo, moranguinho. – sussurrou Rukia no ouvido do garoto.

Os dois se olharam mais um pouco, agora sorrindo um para o outro. Rukia pega de sua bolsa um embrulho que a mesma havia feito, entrega para Ichigo.

- Feliz Natal, Ichigo. – diz ela com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Ichigo abre o presente, quando vê, era um mangá, mas não era um mangá qualquer, era um que ele estava procurando há 1 mês, mas não achava em lugar nenhum. Era, em especial, um mangá de colecionador, sua capa brilhava, era a Edição #1 de Bleach, feito especialmente para colecionadores, só poucos conseguiam comprar, era muito "concorrido". Os olhos de Ichigo começaram a brilhar, por essa ele não esperava.

- Arigato, baixinha. – disse dando um leve beijo nela, abraçando-a. – Como você conseguiu comprá-lo? Eu estava procurando há 1 mês e nada. ò_ó  
- Bem, eu tenho os meus contatos ^^ - dando um sorriso para Ichigo.  
- Rukia, bem.. posso te fazer um pedido? – falou Ichigo corando.  
- Claro! – respondeu Rukia, com uma cara curiosa.  
- Você quer ser minha namorada? – falou o garoto, agora fitando-a nos olhos.

Rukia deu um enorme sorriso, e respondeu um "sim" após beijá-lo.

- Como eu poderia negar uma coisa dessas, moranguinho? – falou encostando a cabeça no peito do garoto.  
- Espero que tenha gostado do passeio.. e da neve. – Falou num tom meigo.  
- Foi o melhor passeio da minha vida, arigato, Ichigo.

De repente, começou a cair flocos de neve por todos os lados. Rukia estava maravilhada com aquilo. E então, após um longo e apaixonado beijo, os dois entrelaçaram suas mãos, e seguiram para casa. Sem dúvidas, aquele foi o melhor Natal de Ichigo.

***

**FIM** ^^


End file.
